


No More

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Dead Sabine Cheng, Depression, Gen, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Everything was normal.They had beat the Akuma.Her Lucky Charm had fixed everything.Not everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	No More

“You can stop this from happening again.”   
“It’s not your fault”  
“You have to still be Ladybug”  
“Think happy thoughts”

It started as a regular day, nothing new or exciting, just another day at school. So when the akuma came at first it seemed that it would be the same ‘fight and save Paris deal’ as always. “My name is Flame Flurry and I’m here to take your Miraculous!” This akuma wasn’t particularly powerful but it did pack a punch. With the power of both fire and ice powers the city was in a state of burning and freezing. When Marinette caught the akuma and used her Lucky Charm she figured that everything would be back to the way it was. She was wrong.  
  
That day after school Marinette walked home with the addrilen of victory still somewhat present in her veins. She was talking to Tikki when she was finally able to see her house, and the ambulance that was parked in front of the building. She rushed towards her home and with panic filling her heart and stomach. 

“What’s going on? Please tell me! Who’s hurt!” No one was answering her. She eventually was able to walk into her home only to see her father sobbing on the floor.

“Dad! What happened?” Panic has now evolved into fear and she knelt down to the floor to comfort her father. When she touched his shoulder he looked up at her and Marinette could barely hold in a gasp of shock.

His eyes were red from crying and sadness clouded his eyes like a black rain cloud. Marinette has never seen her dad so distraught before, her mother always spined a positive light on any situation to make them both feel better. 

Wait  
Where’s mom?

“Dad! Where’s Mom?” Marinette’s voice trembled at the very thought that her mother was hurt. At that her father burst into more sobs as he pulled his daughter in his arms to protect her from the world. 

“Sh-she was ki-ki-killed in the akuma attack! The bakery had been set on fire and I couldn’t get her out. I couldn’t get her out. I couldn’t get her out.” At this point his voice was a whisper as he squeezed his only child to his chest, afraid that she would disappear in a blistering fire. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged her father back with trembling arms. The Lucky Charm can put out a fire, but not give back a life. 

Marinette will never again here her mom’s sweet voice singing her to sleep when she has a nightmare. No more of her famous chocolate fudge cookies on Christmas. No more warm hugs when a boy breaks her heart. No more encouragement. No more love. No more care. No more. 

Marinette didn’t go to school the next day. Or the next day, or the day after that. It was after two weeks that she finally had the strength to leave her dad's side. Her dad told her that her mother wouldn’t want her daughter to give up her life for her, so she went to school with a heavy and empty heart. Marinette wanted to give up the Miraculous, but Tikki convinced her that being Ladybug was the only way to prevent this from happening again. Of course everyone in school knew what had happened and were all careful to not upset her any more than she already was. Even Chloé held her tongue and gave Marinette a sad smile. Alya didn’t know what to do, she has never seen her friend so quiet before, she didn’t even speak or do anything when Adrien gave her a hug, he knows what it's like to lose a mother. Gone was the happy girl who loved fashion and was always kind to others, no matter what. Now there was just the shell of a girl who will never be the same. 

Marinette was broken.  
Marinette was gone.   
Marinette was….  
Was…  
“Hello Moonlight I'm Hawkmoth.”   
Marinette was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
